


Wealth concept

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Can money really change people? Lex's doing another one of his tests and Kon's confused but curious





	Wealth concept

Lex had been the one to open his eyes to this entire thing. Kon had his own feeling on these things but Lex had been the one to make him think. It had been just after he had been accepted as Lex’s and become Conner Luthor.

Lex had been the one to invite him over after a mission. Kon had eyed the mountain of contracts on Lex’s desk and waited for his Dad to say something, to say anything and then Lex had began to speak.

_“So many things can be solved with the power of money. Things like loyalty. Problems can be solved with money or even the promise of money. They say it makes the world go around. Status is determined by something as crude as money. Loyalty as well. There’s a greed for it.”_ His Dad had said softly. _“As my son you’ll be exposed to various types of people who want money for themselves.”_

_“I expected that.”_ Kon had scoffed before he rolled his eyes_. “I can see the types of people that you have around you Dad. All those who just want that sweet Luthor name.”_ He had said softly. _“I know you have high hopes for me…”_

_“It’s not about tying you down or holding your hand Kon.”_ Lex had said softly. _“It’s about letting you find your own way and your own answers for yourself. Like I did.”_ Lex had looked out his window silently. _“You have to make your own mistakes and see the truth of various people on your own. There are some parts of people you won’t see as a hero.”_ Lex had looked over his shoulder at him. _“So I’m transferring to you a billion dollars to play with. Do what you want with it. I just hope by the time it’s gone you would have come to understand people a little better.”_

X

So that had happened and Kon had been absolutely confused as hell. Tim had almost died laughing when he had confessed to what Lex had done. He had almost fallen off the rooftop and under his mask he had been bright red.

Kon loved his Dad but sometimes he just did not get his Dad. A billion dollars? Who even needed that much? What the hell would he even do with that? And Lex had given it away so easily.

Kon had checked his bank balance with a sense of despair the day it was transferred to him. That day had ended up taking a strange turn for him. If it had not been for him seeing so many zeroes he would have never gone exploring. He would have never gone flying and he would have never gone walking down a street and that part of town.

He would have never ended up in that bar/lounge and he would have never met Rui. He had been out of place he had known and a little surprised because to have such a shady store be somewhere that he had just waked into. Kon had been more than a little shocked.

_“Everyone in this store has a debt?”_ Kon has hissed to the man that was supposed to be his ‘drinking’ partner. _“Are you serious? That’s why you work like this?”_ Lex’s words had flashed in his head and he had eyed the store and the men working before he had looked at Rui. _“I’ll pay it off. All of them.”_ It was his money and what would he even do with all of that? Let it do a little good.

X

“Hey.” Kon groaned as he looked at the man next to him. “Your debt’s been paid off! Why are you still working here?” Laughter erupted around him and he frowned. “I’m not playing with you guys. Your debts been paid! The store is a new store right? New management and everything so why are you guys still here?”

“They shady stuff aside.” Rui lit up and took a long draft. “Well the shady parts are gone and our debts have been cleared up by you.” He smiled. “But it was a legitimate business in the first place Conner. We serve drinks, we talk to customers and keep them company. We get tipped. What we don’t do is give those sorts of favours to raise our ranks.” Rui leaned closer to him. “Not anymore and that’s thanks to you.”

“Okay but you guys are still here.” Kon hissed. “Can’t you guys go to school or something?” He could pay for that.

“We are all going to class part time.” Rui laughed and the other men laughed. “Conner. You’ve done more than enough. With the bad parts gone we like it here. It was… questionable before but we’re able to lift out heads a little higher thanks to you.” Rui lifted a champagne bottle before he laughed low. “And you keep coming here to check on us so we all feel safe.”

X

“And this is still going on.” Kon groaned as Rui locked the stall behind him. “You.” He groaned as Rui pushed him down. “Are you a sex addict or something?” His shirt was left alone but the speed where Rui shoved his hands down his pants. “Leave this kind of shit behind.” His head fell back with a sigh. “I swear I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“The one that allowed me to be his first man.” Rui’s eyes were a soft green as he looked at Kon. “Is you Conner. Besides.” He laughed softly. “You stroke my ego coming to see me so often.” He straddled Kon easily and pressed against him. “Everyone in this store feels connected to you Kon.”

“But they won’t put this shady place behind them?” Kon muttered. “I have the money; I can pay that you guys won’t have to work here while doing school.” A billion dollars was a lot.

“You look so human it’s hard to remember that you’re not.” Rui snickered as he pressed his hands on Kon’s shoulders. “But then you say something so innocent like that and I’m reminded that there is good looking out for humans like us.”

“Rui?” Kon asked before Rui kissed him. Kissing was nothing new but this sensation and being with men. Rui had been his first but there had been Sheen, just as popular as Rui in the store. Jacobs, Charlize. And to Kon’s embarrassment many more. He had not wanted them to do it because of what he had done but for whatever reason they chased him.

“Do you know what I’m specializing in?” Rui said softly. “Pharmaceuticals. Medicine and mutations.” He kissed Kon slowly. “I would have never done that if it had not been for you. Sheen’s moved into research. Everyone in this store is working hard Kon.” Kon blinked slowly as the words registered. “So accept us properly when the time comes okay? Next time.” Rui said softly. “We’ll help you.”

X

“Your lab has its own team.” Lex had Kon’s baby sister in one hand and the other he was reading the report. “Friends of your Kon?”

“Something like that.” Kon looked out the observation room to where the crowd of scientists stood. He could see Rui in his lab coat. He had gone back to the black hair he had said was his natural hair colour. Kon sort of missed the brown but after all the work he had seen these people put in. He had to smile. “I found them in a bar.” He smiled. “Good right?” Lex’s soft laughter was followed by Lena’s soft babbles.


End file.
